New Werewolf In Town
by KylieMarie1998
Summary: Jared Martin never really died when Loren Hansett killed him. Years after Loren died as a old woman, Bella Swan was born. Now, Jared moved to Forks and sees Bella. He wants her now. Nothing will stop him from getting her. What will the Cullens and the Pack will do when they find out there is a new werewolf in town? What will they do when they find out that Jared wants Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**(Don't own Twilight or Never Cry Werewolf)**

Chapter One

Isabella (Bella) Swan was cleaning the kitchen and making dinner because her love – Edward Cullen – was out hurting with his family for the weekend. It was Friday and Bella got her homework done. Now she was in the kitchen making dinner and cleaning the kitchen before her father – Charlie Swan - gets home.

Bella felt like someone was watching her since her got home.

When she got home from school, she notice that she had a new neighbor. The new neighbor was cleaning their motorcycle with their dog outside. The neighbor was a guy. When Bella stepped out of her truck, she felt him looking at her. So, she looked at him and she felt something go through her. She didn't know what that was. The guy looked like he was looking through her soul. She turned around and shut the door of her truck and walked into her home. She was breathing fast and hard. She didn't know what came over her.

She shook her head and went back to cleaning the kitchen and making dinner.

Bella got done with dinner when she heard her father walked into the house talking to someone.

"You should stay for dinner. My daughter, Isabella, is an amazing cook. You will love her food" she heard her father say.

She walked to the living room to see her father talking to the new neighbor. The guys looked at Bella when she walked into the living room.

"Bella. This is Jared Martin. He lives crossed the street from us. I invite him to stay for dinner" Charlie said with a smile on his face.

"Oh…That's fine" Bella force herself to say.

They all walked to the kitchen and grabbed food and sat down at the table.

"So, Bella. Where is Edwin?" Charlie asked.

"Dad. It's Edward. Not Edwin. He is out camping with his family this weekend" Bella replied getting annoyed by her father.

Charlie never like Edward. That's why he say Edward's name wrong.

"Who is this Edward?" Jared asked looking from Charlie to Bella.

Charlie stopped eating and said "He is Bella's boyfriend. I don't like that boy. Bella lets him walk all over her."

"No. I don't. He loves me and I love him. Dad, you need to get use to that" Bella said angrily.

 _Melissa_ , Bella heard in her head.

She stopped eating and looked at her food.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Charlie asked his daughter.

She looked up and said "Yeah. I am fine."

"Okay. I know that I said I was staying the night but I have to go work. Sorry, Bells" Charlie said standing up.

"It's fine dad. I think that I will just go to Jake's place" she said looking at the time.

"I love the food, Isabella" she heard Jared say.

She looked at him and saw that he was staring at her.

 _Melissa_ , Bella heard again.

"Oh. Thanks."

Jared looked at Charlie and asked "Do you mind if I come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"No. I don't mind. You can come over again. If you want" Charlie said before he left the kitchen and left the house.

Jared stood up and looked at Bella. He smirked when he saw her staring at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Isabella. I hope that we can get to know each other. I hope you don't mind" he said holding his hand out.

Bella shook his hand and said "I don't mind."

He smiled before he left the house.

Monday came around.

Bella was sitting on her truck when her best friend – Alice Cullen – and Edward came over with Jasper (Alice's mate), Rosalie (Emmett's mate), and Emmett (Rosalie's mate).

Alice sat next to Bella and asked "What did you do over the weekend?"

Bella looked at her and asked "Didn't you seen what I did?"

"No. I can't. None of the mutts were over or you were over there. That's what Jacob said when Edward called him" Alice replied.

"Oh…Okay. I just stayed home. I lied to Charlie when I told him that I was going to Jake's. Plus, there is a new neighbor that lives crossed of Charlie and me. He was over every night because Charlie said that he could" Bella replied.

Before Edward could say anything, a motorcycle came on the school's parking lot and stopped by Bella's truck. The person was Jared. He looked at Bella.

"You forgot your phone at home. Your father wanted to come and being it but I said that I will. I hope that you don't mind, Isabella" Jared said handed Bella her phone.

Bella smiled and said "Thanks. I don't think that I can take it that my dad being my phone. I don't mind things that you do, Jared. I told you that."

When she grabbed her phone, she heard the name 'Melissa' again.

"It's no problem" Jared said before he left.

"Let me guess. That's the new neighbor" Edward said glaring the way Jared went.

"Yeah he is" Bella said before the bells rang for class.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Don't Own Twilight or Never Cry Werewolf)**

Chapter Two

When Bella got home after school, she notice that Jared was leaning against his wall of his home. He was staring at her again like he was looking through her soul. His dog was laying on the ground next to him staring at Bella too.

 _Melissa_ , Bella heard in her head.

She felt like she was under a spell while she stared at him.

"Bella!"

She looked at saw Jacob ran up to her from the woods.

She smiled and said "Jake. It's been awhile. How have you been?"

He was next to her now.

"I been great. Emily has been missing you. She's been wondering when you will come up La Push again" Jake said while he looked over Bella's shoulder.

"I can come over tomorrow. Tell her and the others that. If Sam has a problem with that, have you come up to me and tell me" she told him.

Jake looked back at Bella and asked "Who's that?"

Bella looked behind her and saw that Jared at glaring at Jake.

She looked back at Jake and said "That's Jared Martin. He is new here. He's been having dinner with Charlie and me."

"Oh…I was hoping that tomorrow that you have dinner with my friends and me" Jake said again looking at Jared.

"I can't. Sorry" Bella said walking towards her home.

"Why? Because you are going to the _Cullens_ ' home. They can hurt you" Jake said angrily.

Bella stopped and looked at Jake angrily and said angrily "They will never hurt me."

"Remember what happen on your eighteenth birthday."

Bad memories came to Bella's mind. She didn't like to think what happen on her eighteenth birthday. She just want to forget about it but Jake keeps bring it up and she doesn't like that. She don't know why he keeps bring her birthday up.

"Why do you keep bring that up? They didn't mean it" she said angrily at Jake.

"I am bring it up because we both know that they can hurt you" he said angrily.

"You can too" she said angrily.

That shut Jake up.

"Is everything alright here?" they heard someone asked.

They both looked at the person and it was Jared. His dog followed him over here too.

"Just arguing with my friend. That's all. You don't need to worry much about" Bella told Jared glaring at Jake.

She looked at Jared and asked "Do you want to help me make dinner?"

He smiled and said "Of course. If your friend doesn't stay, then I would."

Jared was glaring at Jake and Jake was glaring at Jared.

"Don't worry. I am not staying. I am leaving. You don't need to come over tomorrow, Bella" Jake said angrily.

"Jake…"

He didn't let Bella finish. He turned around and ran into the woods.

"Does your friend like the woods?" Jared asked looked at Bella.

"Yeah. He does. He is a Native American" she replied walking into her home with Jared following her with his dog by him.

Jared nodded his head like he was saying that he understood what Bella said about Jake.

They walked to the kitchen with the dog following them. The dog went under the table and layed down on the ground.

"Isabelle. What were you and your friend were arguing about?" Jared asked taking out what Bella needs to cook dinner.

"My boyfriend. Something happen on my eighteenth birthday. Something bad. Now, Jake hates me with my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Jake wants me to date him but I love Edward. Nothing will change my love for Edward" Bella said looking at Jared.

Jared was standing right behind Bella when she turn to look at him. She jumped a little and dropped what she had in her hands. Jared was staring down at her while she stared up at him. Jared brought his hand up Bella's face and brush hair out of her eyes.

He smiled slightly down at her while he stared at her.

Bella felt like she couldn't move. She felt like she is tripped there staring up at Jared.

Jared brought his hand down from Bella's face down to her shoulder and down her arm. He put his fingers around her arm and brought his other hand on the back of her head.

"You are so beautiful, Isabella" he whispered leaning towards her.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked with a softly whispered voice.

He smirked before leaning down and put his head in her neck and sniff her like a dog. He is, of course, a werewolf but Bella doesn't know that.

He moaned softly because of Bella's great smell. He looked at her and saw that Bella's eyes were closed. He could hear her heart beat beating fast. He lift his head up and lean close to her lips.

He knows that Bella is different from Loren and Melissa. He doesn't care. He does want Bella now. Nothing will stop him from getting Bella. He will not lose second girl that looks like Melissa.

He lean in and kissed her lips softly.

Bella tried to move away from him. She got control of her body and mind again. She didn't want to be kissing this man. First, she has a boyfriend that she loves with all of her heart. Second, she don't know Jared at all.

Jared pulled her closer and kept his hands on her. He moved his hand that was on her head down to her neck and put his nails in her skin and cut her. He made one of his wolf nails to come out and cut her with her. He did thing now because he didn't want this to end up badly like it did with Loren.

He pulled away and looked at Bella for her to fell forward in his arms. She blacked out. He smirked. He picked her up and walked Bella to her room. He layed her down on the bed and cover her up. He sat down while he stared at her.

The dog followed him.

Jared at the dog and said "I am not going to lose my girl thing time. I need you to watch over her when I can't."

The dog nodded his head yes like he understood what Jared was saying to him.

Jared stood up and walked out of Bella's room and walked out of the house when Charlie walked up the stairs to go into the house.

"Jared. What are you doing here?" Charlie asked when he saw him.

"I was coming over to help Bella with dinner. I don't think she is feeling well because she was sleeping when I come over" Jared replied.

"Oh…I can order pizza" Charlie said.

"I can't stay. Sorry, sir. Next time maybe" Jared said walking away with his dog following him back to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Don't own Twilight or Never Cry Werewolf)**

Chapter Three

Bella wake up the next day. She didn't felt so well. She groan while she put her hand on her head closing her eyes.

"Bells?"

She opened her eyes to see her father by her bedroom door.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Bella sat up and got off her bed.

"Yeah, dad. I am fine. I just have a headache" she said grabbed her clothes for school and walked past her father into the bathroom.

She closed the door and looked in the mirror. She was paler than usually. She had dark lines under her eyes. She shook her head and got ready for school. What she didn't notice was the claw mark on her arms. She didn't even look at her arms because she wasn't feeling well when she wake up.

When she got downstairs, she saw that Charlie was talking to Jared. They both looked at her when she walked down the stairs. Charlie notice something was wrong with Bella.

"You are okay, Bells?" he asked her.

"What? Oh…Yeah. I am fine" she lied looking at Jared.

He was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face while he stared at Bella.

"You don't look fine, Bells. Why don't you lay back down and I call the school to say that you aren't going today" he said to her.

She just nodded her head yes.

Charlie looked at Bella before he turn to Jared.

"I want you to check on her. Can you do that?" He asked Jared.

"Yes, sir. I can."

Charlie looked at Bella before he left the house. Bella closed her eyes and lean against the wall. Jared looked at her. He got off the wall and walked up to Bella. When he got to her, he put his hand on her cheek and she opened her eyes. He smirked when he saw her eye color yellowish.

"You, my dear, are under my control" he said leaning down to her lips.

 _You are mine_ , Bella heard in her head before Jared kissed her lips roughly.

Bella wanted to pull away from him but when she felt his lips, she pulled him closer to her. Jared put his arms around her and picked her up and push her up against the wall. Bella put her legs around his waist. She wasn't herself because the wolf in her was out and wanted Jared.

Jared pulled away from her and opened his eyes. His forehead was on Bella's forehead. Bella's eyes were open too. Bella's eyes were yellowish and Jared's eyes were black. He had a smirk on his face.

He put her on the ground and grabbed her hand.

"You will be coming with me" he said pulling her out of the house to his house.

 **(At school with the Cullens)**

It was lunch time.

Edward was looking around the lunch room looking for Bella.

"I heard that Bella isn't at school" he heard Emmett say.

He looked at Emmett and asked "What do you mean Bella isn't at school? She would have called me if she wasn't coming to school."

Rosalie signed annoyed and said angrily "You are not her keeper. If she is at home sick, I don't think she wants you on top of her."

Edward glared at her and said angrily "She is my mate. I just want to know if she is alright."

"I can't see her future anymore" Alice said.

Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"I couldn't see her future since Jared moved across the street from Bella and her father" Alice said grabbing Jasper's hand.

 **(With Bella and Jared)**

Bella was sleeping on Jared's bed. Jared was laying on his bed staring at her. It's not want you think. They didn't do anything yet. Jared made Bella go to bed and she listen to him. He wasn't going to lose her now because she belongs to her now.


	4. Author Note

I am looking for a beta. Message me if you are interested. Also, I am in high school and in 11th grade. I need to get things in before June 8th because that's my last day of school. So, it might be three or four days before I update again. I hope you are liking the book so far. If you have ideas for the book, message me them and I will take a look at them.


	5. Sorry! Coming Back!

**Sorry for not updating any of my stories. I have been thinking and I will be rewriting them. And try to make them better. Any suggestions on what I should do? What should I keep in them? Any new ideas for them.**


End file.
